


Strangeness and Charm

by michebellaxo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michebellaxo/pseuds/michebellaxo
Summary: Prompt response for EC week, Day one - Caught in the Act.





	Strangeness and Charm

They’d been sneaking around for months. He would come to her office for his lunch breaks, something innocent enough that they could say they were working, should she get a different visitor, but private enough that they could enjoy their time alone. On weekends that Henry was with Emma, David would bring Neal over, and the three of them would enjoy some quality time together, doing kid friendly things Friday night until Neal was in bed, and then they would get to their less kid friendly activities, their moments alone spent between sheets, tangled together, hiding themselves away from the rest of the town, lest they receive any judgment. 

Not that there ought to be; Snow had been dead nearly a year and a half now. Neal was just short of four, most definitely old enough to be telling people of his trips to Regina’s house, the ones where he and his father stayed all night and breakfast was made first thing in the morning, providing sustenance for two of her three favorite guys before they took off for the day, until after the evening came again and David could come back over. They’d been doing this for almost six months now, hiding their growing relationship from his family, from Henry… from everybody. It wasn’t by his choice. No, David wanted people to know, he was tired of keeping secrets, tired of asking his small child to, but Regina was afraid of what people might think. She didn’t tell him, but she feared everyone would remind David that his deceased wife was her archenemy for nearly a lifetime. She had fallen in love with Snow’s prince, and she didn’t want to lose him. 

So David went along with it because he wanted her to be ready when they told people. He went along with the sneaking around and the keeping secrets, because he’d grown to love her and it was what she needed. Regina had agreed they would tell Henry and Emma soon, at least let their children know so that they didn’t have to hide from the people most important to them. That day hadn’t come yet, though, and so here Regina was, leaving Granny’s through the back door and into the parking alley behind the restaurant and inn, where David was waiting for her in his truck. It was past dinner time, and most people had gone home. Henry was with Emma and Neal, having a sleepover for David’s late shift at work, which he’d be heading to after their quick dinner at his house.

Slipping into the truck, Regina leaned over and kissed him, a faint smile playing at her lips as she pulled back and tugged her seatbelt on. “You know, I know it’s best we tell Emma and Henry soon, but I sort of like this sneaking around thing we’re doing.”

David grinned, shaking his head and stroking the length of her jawline with the back of his fingers. “I’m sure you do, and I can’t say it hasn’t been fun, but we don’t want them to find out on their own. Emma’s one thing, but Henry? I’m not sure he’d understand. Actually, I’m surprised he hasn’t caught on yet, since he’s nearly an adult and not nearly as naive as he once was.”

She nodded, letting out a soft sigh. “I know. Soon.”

He was leaning in to kiss her when his phone started buzzing, and David picked it up off the seat, seeing Emma’s name on the screen. He swiped to answer it, bringing the phone to his ear. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Hey dad, I just got a call forwarded from the station. There’s a complaint about some kids tagging boats at the docks. Can you answer it? Or come get Neal?”

David looked over at Regina and sighed. “Yeah, all right. I can get there in… maybe twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, that should be fine. I imagine if it’s teenagers they’ll either get bored by then or they’ll still be doing it and you can give them a slap on the wrist.”

“Alright. Have a good night.” He hung up the phone, then dropped it to the seat, settling his hand on Regina’s thigh. “Well, it looks like we’ll be missing dinner tonight.”

She nodded. “I gathered as much. That’s okay, I’ll go home and when you’re done, you can come over for a bit.”

David unbuckled, scooting over on the seat so he was closer to her. Cupping her jaw in one hand, he leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I was so looking forward to having you for dessert, though,” he teased, bumping his nose against hers.

“Well who says we can’t have dessert first?” Regina smirked, moving her hand over his crotch and squeezing. “There’s plenty of space in this truck, and I bet if you park over by those trees, we’ll go completely unnoticed. It’s dark enough anyway.”

He chuckled softly, then moved back over and started the truck. Regina didn’t waste any time though, unbuckling and working both hands to undo his jeans as he put the car in drive. She couldn’t tug them down, but there was enough room that she could slip her hand into his boxers and take him into her hand, stroking him to get him fully ready for her. It never seemed to take much, and she didn’t know if that was testament to her skill or to his sex drive, or maybe it was both. 

She smirked, shifting on the seat to kneel, dipping her head to wrap her lips around his cock. Regina sucked him, barely containing her grin when he let out a soft grunt of pleasure as he turned the truck to tuck it next to the trees. He parked, letting her continue on for a moment; it felt too good to have her mouth moving up and down over his length as she sucked him. But he stopped her after a minute passed, tugging her hair lightly.

“Get up here,” he breathed. “As much as I’d love you to continue that, there’s something I want more right now.” David gave her a lazy smile as she lifted her head and looked up at him.

“Is that so?” she challenged, one eyebrow raised. She gasped softly as David slid his hand between her thighs, squeezing her gently as he rubbed against her lace-covered core.

“Most definitely. But I promise, there’ll be no qualms about you continuing that another time, when we don’t have to rush.”

Regina smirked, sitting up fully and scooting over to give him room to move, so he could be in the middle of the cab instead of behind the steering wheel. Once he’d shifted, she tugged his jeans and boxers lower, urging him to lift his bottom so she could pull them down more efficiently. Once his erection was released from his clothing, Regina licked her lips and straddled his lap, tugging her dress up so she could spread her legs over him.

“Mm, that’s it, babe.” He brought his hands to her waist, squeezing her sides and leaning forward to kiss her hungrily. He couldn’t wait to be inside of her. “Get on me, Regina.”

She nodded, gripping him and using her other hand to tug her underwear to the side. Sinking down onto him, Regina let out a rough moan and dropped her head back. She’d never tire of how completely he filled her, nor of how incredible he felt inside of her no matter what position they were in. She moved her hips slowly, rolling them on him as he scooted his bottom forward on the seat so he could pull her down harder on him. 

After a minute of slow, leisurely drags of her hips against his, Regina picked up the pace and moved faster, knowing they were working with a limited amount of time. She cupped his face in her hands, catching his lips in a hot kiss as they worked together, David thrusting his hips up with every movement forward she made. He slid one hand down from her waist to between her thighs, dipping his thumb beneath the band of her underwear and circling her clit quickly. He didn’t much care about his own pleasure in that moment, simply wanting to watch and feel her come for him first. If he came, too, that would simply be a bonus. He could always worry about himself later, when he went to spend the night with her after his late shift was done. Being inside of her was enough for now, anyway. 

Breaking their kiss, David trailed his lips along her cheek to her jaw, pressing soft, sucking kisses along the underside of it as his free hand cupped the other side, fingertips tangling into the long tresses hanging around her shoulders. “Fuck, Regina.”

Regina let out a low chuckle, smiling and tilting her head to give him more room. She thoroughly enjoyed the effect she had on him, particularly when she considered the times she’d tried to seduce him in their pasts, yet he’d been so loyal to Snow. But she knew better than many the loneliness that loss could fill a soul with. 

“Something amusing?” he asked, nipping at the corner of her jaw, then lifting his head to look at her.

“Just thinking,” she breathed, moving her hips in shallower motions, taking him harder and faster, growing too close for anything even remotely leisurely. 

“If you’re thinking, I’m not fucking you well enough.” David grinned, speeding up the circles he was rubbing against her clit, working more intently to make her come. She moaned for him, a low and heady sound that had become music to his ears sometime in the last half a year. He wanted more of that, so he reached back and unzipped her dress, tugging it down so she could pull her arms out, and he could have better access to her breasts. He brought his free hand up, slipping his fingers into one cup of her bra, finding her nipple and teasing it between his index and middle fingers. 

She whimpered then, a sound he rarely heard her make, but one that almost always accompanied his hands or mouth on her breasts. He dipped his head, covering her other nipple with his mouth over the thin, silky fabric that encased her breasts. Switching the motion of his thumb to up and down strokes, David bit down on her hardening nipple, then tugged the fabric over the other breast to the side, baring it to him. He moved his mouth to that one, sucking the pert flesh between his lips and flicking his tongue over it.

All of his actions were pushing her closer to her orgasm, making her moan and mewl and gasp, everything working together to start a light buzzing through her body, a sign that she was so close,  _ right there _ , she just needed… needed…

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” she breathed, jerking her hips erratically against him as the rush of pleasure filled her body. David responded by moving his lips up her chest and dropping his hand to her hip, pulling her harder against him as her body tensed with her orgasm. He groaned at the way her walls fluttered around him, tightening and relaxing, drawing him closer to his own release. He kept thrusting, meeting her hips over and over while she rode out her pleasure. It took less than two minutes for his finish to follow, filling her with his seed as he grunted and dropped his head to her shoulder.

“Goddamn, Regina.” He grinned against her, lifting his head to kiss her cheek. When he pulled back, David watched her for a moment, moving his hands up to fix her bra, then holding the top of her dress so she could slip her arms in. When it was put back in place, before he bothered re-zipping it, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, fingers gingerly tucking her hair back behind her ears. “You’re incredible, you know?”

“Oh I know quite well.” She winked at him, bringing both hands to rest on his shoulders as she grinned brightly at him. Regina was about to continue, about to tell him what this all meant to her, but there was a harsh knock on the passenger side window and both their heads jerked to look. 

There was Henry, looking utterly horrified at finding them together, and Regina hoped that he hadn’t seen more than just this moment. David motioned for him to turn around, so Henry did, leaning back against the car, while the two adults hurriedly fixed their clothes. Letting out a soft sigh, she pushed open the driver’s side door and climbed off his lap and out of the car. She was in no way ready for this, but she knew it was going to be unavoidable at this point. 

Regina waited until David got out, too, giving him a look as they rounded the car to stand side by side in front of Henry. She couldn't read her son, which worried her. 

“So, uh,” David started, knowing it would be easier for him than for Regina, “your mom and I are seeing each other.”

“Well clearly,” Henry grumbled. “If she's letting you do…  _ that _ to her.” He scrunched his nose. “Can't you like, not do it in public?”

“Henry!” Regina scolded.

“You should know better,” he countered, shaking his head. 

“What? And I shouldn't?” David practically scoffed, unable to stop his grin regardless.

“Well, you were a shepherd. She was a queen. I expect better behavior from her.” Henry frowned. “How long has…  _ this  _ been going on?” 

“About six months,” Regina answered. “I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I wasn't ready. I wanted to make sure it would last first.” She couldn't look at him, not in the eyes anyway, not when her baby boy had just found her in his grandfather’s lap, still unzipped and a mess.

“I don't care that you're my grandpa,” he told David. “If you hurt her, I'll never talk to you again.”

David lifted his hands in a placating gesture and nodded. “I'm not going to hurt her, Henry, I love her.”

And for Regina, it was the first time she'd heard him say that, and it was strange to hear it given so easily, like it was simply a fact and not that significant little word she never thought she'd hear a man use for her again. 

“Well if you love her, don't defile her in public, treat her like a lady.” Henry shook his head, then backed away, lifting the bag of carry out in his hand. “Seriously, Grandpa, not cool.” 

Regina would have laughed if she wasn't so mortified, but she watched in relief as Henry walked away and got into his car, leaving quickly. She looked at David and grinned. “You hear that? Treat me like a lady, dear.”

David shook his head in amusement and kissed her forehead. “Get out of here. I'll see you when I'm done with work.” And with a quick kiss, she did just that, heading home to wait his shift out, wondering how much Henry would blab to Emma.


End file.
